


Игра со смертью

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [44]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Original Work, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Parallel Universes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Продолжение "Белого брака" и "Злой шутки Вселенной". Отражения Янки, её родных и близких живут в мире Симс (конкретно Симс-2). И вот внезапно юная Эрика оказывается беременной! От Смерти!





	Игра со смертью

1.

Эрика не знала, как сказать. За подобное ее по головке не погладят. Но она решилась и ляпнула:

– Мама, я беременная…

Янка чуть не подавилась и глянула на дочь как на инопланетянку.

– Это… от кого же?

Эрика замялась и смущенно проговорила:

– От Смерти…

Подлетел побледневший Тони:

– Как ты узнала об этом ритуале? Еще и провести его сумела!

– Я… воспользовалась… этим… Инсименатором и не туда нажала…

– Зачем ты вообще… и, главное, никому не сказала…

– Я вообще другое хотела найти… Что мне теперь делать?

– Скажи спасибо, что ты не парень и не залетела от НЛО…

– Как-то не очень утешает. Главное, ребенок-то в любом случае не виноват…

– Бабушке не говорите, – попросила Эрика. – А то она слишком… щепетильна в таких вопросах… Скажет еще, что я продала душу…

– Вот не уверен, котенок, Смерть же не Сатана, а просто посредник, бабушка даже как-то обмолвилась, что в шахматы с ним играла…

Эрика опустилась в кресло и тихо простонала.

– Это же надо было так влипнуть!

– Можно и… ликвидировать беременность, если невыносимо… – нервно сказал Тони.

– Тем же Инсименатором, милая, – Янка подсела к дочери.

– А если Смерть узнает и потребует?

– Мрачному Жнецу, поверь, не до этого.

– Надеюсь, на вас это не отразится, – вздохнула девушка.

– А сама-то как? Ощущаешь это нечто как свое дитя или как что-то сугубо инородное, которое не должно жить?

– Я сама еще не поняла. Просто почувствовала, что появилось что-то… Я должна это… оставить?

– Только если сама хочешь. В таких делах решает только сама беременная. В данном случае отец высказаться и не сможет.

– А вы как, мам, пап? – Эрика поглядела на родителей.

– Мы очень против абортов, да, Ян? Но тут особый случай, знать бы, что за душа у этого нового существа…

– А кто может проверить? Крестная?

– Да, я Рине позвоню. Если она не занята, может быть, поможет, – кивнула королева.

– Да, мам, пожалуйста! Если уж ты сама не сможешь. Или больше глаз – надежнее?

– Думаю, надежнее, – Янка подошла к столу и набрала номер подруги. Попросила приехать, если нет срочных дел. Рина примчалась как смогла быстро.

– Что случилось?

Эрика повторила. И поймала на себе такой же обалдевший взгляд, как от мамы. И добавила:

– Теперь хочется узнать, что за существо в меня вселилось и не опасно ли оно…

– Ну ты отожгла! Сейчас посмотрим…

– Мне вот интересно, почему оно именно тебя выбрало? Может, те твои опыты с Инсименатором не случайны? – предположила Янка.

– То есть мне не самой в голову пришло?

– Я тоже так думаю, малышка! – кивнул Тони. – Странно, когда такая юная девушка внезапно хочет ребенка, минуя все предшествующее – встречу со своей половинкой, любовь и свадьбу…

– А почему ты решил, папа, что я хотела ребенка? Я планировала фигуру подправить свою, – покраснела Эрика, – а включила совершенно другую функцию… Вернее, мою руку кто-то направлял…

– А спортзал тебе незнаком? Или почитерить решила? – усмехнулась ее величество.

– Коленки болели от тренажера…

– И вообще фигура у тебя и так отличная, – отметил отец.

– Садись давай удобней, – сказала Рина девушке. – И закрой глаза.

Эрика сделала как велели. И попыталась расслабиться. То, что родители и крестная увидели, им, кажется, не понравилось. Но, как говорила Рина, «из любой ситуации всегда есть выход».

– Что там? – спросила принцесса, очнувшись.

– Это, похоже, инициатива Смерти.

– Хрен редьки не слаще. Интересно, зачем ему наследник? Или наследница?

– Да, может, он устал, он мухожук… – нервно хихикнула Эрика.

– Смерть устать не может, я думаю, но что-то все равно делать надо, – проговорила Янка.

– Только вот что…

– Вызвать Смерть и спросить?

– Давайте рискнем. Поймаем вон букашку, убьем временно…

Эрика вздохнула: ей совсем не хотелось никого убивать. Но это же временно. Потом воскресят. Девушка подошла к окну и долго чего-то высматривала. Потом грохнула по подоконнику кулаком. С покаянной мыслью: мику жалко…

Раздался страшный звук, и сверху свалилась фигура в сером плаще и с косой.

– Стой! – вскрикнула девушка. – Это ты заставил меня выбрать ребенка?

– А какие у меня варианты… Накладную на букашку выписываю?

– Нет. Просто вопрос. Почему я должна стать матерью?

Смерть внимательно уставился на магичку.

– У тебя много особых сил, и ты чиста, как никто. Прости.

– Странно слышать это от Смерти…

– Вы не мои клиенты, – сказал Смерть, – от слова вообще. Мне нужна посредница для рождения наследника. Я тоже конечен…

– А… можно я тебе ребенка… не отдам?

– Совсем вообще никогда? Или до совершеннолетия?

– Хотелось бы никогда. Но по-честному – вырастет, сам или сама решит.

– Хорошо. У тебя будет двойня, один будет моим!

– Тогда тот, который захочет? Букашку-то оживи…

– Ты и сама это можешь сделать. Ты не знаешь еще всех своих возможностей! – прогудел Смерть и исчез.

– О каких возможностях он говорил? – задумалась Эрика. – Оживи!

Букашка постепенно пришла в чувство, пошевелила крылышками и уползла. Все понадеялись, что стресса она не испытала.

– А насчет детей – подписываем договор? – опять раздался этот жуткий голос.

Смерть снова стоял рядом и давил всем своим существом. Эрика посмотрела на родителей: как мне поступить?

– Давайте четко пропишем в договоре, что все решают сами дети! – предложил Тони.

Смерть тяжко вздохнул, но вынужден был согласиться. И дописал в свитке пару строк.

– Прочитайте и распишитесь!

Они так и сделали. Смерть кивнул удовлетворенно и пропал. А к Эрике подошли все три мага и по очереди обняли.

– Ну как ты, малышка?

– Как-то стало легче, но что потом? Если я привяжусь к обоим, если не захочу отдавать?

– Что отдавать? – вернувшаяся Маргит услыхала последние слова.

И ей все изложили.

– Решай сама, девочка. Я как бабушка одобрю любое твое решение. Да и родители, думаю, тоже!

– Пусть родятся, вырастут, огласят свое решение, а там и мы решим!

– Поздравьте, я – мать-одиночка! – нервно засмеялась Эрика.

– Ничего, у тебя есть все мы! А если встретишь своего человека – так он поймет…

– Я надеюсь на это! – Эрику по очереди обняли все родные. На душе у нее хоть чуть, но полегчало.

2.

Время шло. Эрика однажды познакомилась с парнем, намекнула дома, что всё серьёзно. И с ним как-то без свидетелей встретились родители девушки. Когда заезжали за ней в университет. С близнецами в это время находилась бабушка. Она была спец по таким делам. И просто наслаждалась.

– Ваш-ше величество, – немного испуганно пролепетал кавалер Эрики, – я и не собираюсь причинять Эрике неприятностей…

– У Эрики просто двое детей, – сообщил Тони.

– Ну, это же прекрасно.

– А ведь редко кто так скажет. Если вы искренне – значит, вы и правда нам подходите. Если она вас любит, конечно.

– В этом не сомневайтесь. И ты, Джейк, тоже! – Эрика возникла в дверях.

Парень сидел совсем огорошенный. Так удачно влюбиться в самую настоящую принцессу… Он клятвенно обещал, что не оставит девчонку. Хоть у самого ветер в кармане свистел. Но его ведь принимали в семью.

Да и королева, присмотревшись, не «увидела» в кандидате в женихи никакой тьмы и подлости. Совсем наоборот. Скорее, это был уникальный случай.

Повезло. Всем. Королевская чета отбыла, а Эрика осталась еще поговорить. Нет, она не жила в общежитии, ее возил шофер.

– Ты не говорила про детей.

– Я про них вообще говорить не хотела. Если бы ты знал, кто их отец… Вернее, каким образом они у меня….

– Неужели какой-то подонок посмел над тобой надругаться?!

– Это был… неудачный эксперимент… сделка… со Смертью! – выпалила Эрика и впилась взглядом в Джейка.

– О, Боже!

– Да я сама от себя в ужасе.

– Ладно, ты не беспокойся ни о чем! – он взял ее за руку. – Я помогу! Обязательно!

– Ты просто бриллиант, дорогой!

– Ну не такой уж я и бриллиант! – дико смутился Джейк и покраснел. – И… не думай, что я с тобой только потому, что ты принцесса крови. Я в самом деле тебя люблю!

– Я знаю, милый…

Оба так долго смотрели друг на друга, пока на улице не просигналили. Эрике пора было возвращаться в Резиденцию.

– Поехали со мной? – внезапно предложила принцесса.

– Будет ли это правильным? Ты ведь видишь, я бедный студент…

– Ну и что? – пожала плечами Эрика. – Я бы хотела, чтобы у детей был такой, хоть и приемный, отец, как ты! Надежный и ответственный!

– Тогда поехали. Покажешь мне малышей?

– Конечно! С охраной я договорюсь! – Эрика буквально за руку вытащила Джейка из общаги, и оба отправились во дворец.

Там их уже будто ждали. Джейк выглядел более презентабельно, чем обычно: по дороге они заехали в бутик, и Эрика выбрала своему парню одежду поприличнее. Теперь он предстал перед королевской четой.

– Добро пожаловать в семью! – объявил первым принц-консорт.

Королева наклонила голову, соглашаясь. И королева-мать тоже была согласна. Маргит не видела в Джейке ничего ужасающего.

– Благодарю, ваши величества, ваши высочества, – бедный студент поклонился согласно этикету. – Постараюсь оправдать ваше доверие!

Так что смотрины прошли на ура. Осталось взглянуть на малышей. Интересно, какие они, смертемасявки?

Оба – и Рианна, и Реми – были похожи на маму Эрику, такие же черненькие. Только уши у них были уже обычные, не заостренные. И глазки у близнецов были тоже обыкновенные, без всякой там провальной черноты и всего такого.

– Какие славные! – прошептал потенциальный приемный папаша.

– Ага. Вырастут, сами решат свою судьбу.

– Ты о чем?

– Я разве не рассказывала? По договору один из них должен остаться у Смерти…

– И ты с этим живешь? Ужасно!

– А что мне остается делать? Хоть я и ведьма, но должна соблюдать этот договор… Хотя так хочется разорвать все отношения со Смертью. Ну да ладно. Я почему-то уверена, что один из ребят, когда вырастет, сам попробует это сделать…

– Я тоже думаю, что они не так просты.

Джейк долго смотрел на будущую невесту и не мог понять, как все-таки так получилось, хотя Эрика сто раз ему объясняла. Ну да, ветром надуло, как некоторые остряки шутят, плюс непорочное зачатие, как у Девы Марии:

– Ну, я ж не Дева Мария! Просто неудачно поигралась с Инсименатором, хотела себе фигуру исправить, минуя спортзал… А получилось вот это вот все с последствиями, – и кивнула на последствия, сопящие в кроватках.

– Вот Смерть зараза.

– Тише ты! Услышит и придет!

– Все-все, прости! – «сдался» Джейк, подняв руки вверх. Он и сам знал, что имя Смерти всуе не упоминается…

– Прорвемся, – как могла уверенно сказала Эрика.

3.

Помолвка Эрики и Джейка, бедного студента из провинции, прошла пышно. Теперь они официально считались женихом и невестой. По крайней мере до того времени, пока не окончат университет и не получат дипломы. Пока же Янка дала Джейку титул принца. Эта история гремела везде. Эдакая Золушка наоборот: парень из бедной семьи, которому дали грант на дальнейшее обучение, вмиг стал принцем. Не обошлось и без некоторых слухов о самой принцессе. Но сплетникам сразу штрафами заткнули рты. Пусть себе завидуют молча.

Джейк и вправду оказался прекрасным парнем: даже став принцем, не стал задирать нос и поддерживал прежние отношения с однокурсниками. Бывают же такие редкие люди.

А после защиты диплома случилась поистине королевская свадьба. Пир на весь мир, гуляния, все дела…

Янка и сестер позвала, как и на помолвку. Но сразу пока опасалась рассказывать все, боялась, как воспримут. Анна-то еще ладно, она замужняя… ей проще понять такое.

– Я вас прошу держать пока втайне информацию. Я вам верю, девчонки. И после ужина расскажу сама.

– Хорошо, милая…

Веселье продолжалось. Эрика, уже уставшая, подошла к родителям и тетушкам. И стремилась скорее вернуться к малышам. Начиналась новая жизнь.

После ужина, уже за полночь, Янка уединилась с девчонками.

– Ну и как ты объяснишь это все? – наседала младшая. – Тем более, двое!

Тут Янке пришлось рассказать, упуская сначала подробности про настоящего отца детей. Хотя скрывать такой факт от родных показалось как-то совестно. И она выдала:

– Отец детей… Это Смерть…

– О Боже!

– Теперь будем ждать, когда вырастут. Потом сами решат, с кем им остаться… Вернее, кому-то одному… Поверить не могу – вот так, в одночасье, сама стала бабкой!

– Это всегда неожиданно.

Янка поникла – сестренка ведь одна совсем, хоть и королева. И стало сестренку жаль, и на себя такая злость… Сестренка обняла, расцеловала:

– Не переживай…

– Зря ты не переехала ко мне, родная…– Янка обнимала Эльзу в ответ.

– Еще же не поздно… Если я не стесню…

– Ты никогда не стеснишь, родная! Обе перебирайтесь!

– А королевство останется сиротливым? – немного насмешливо спросила младшая.

– А Анна с мужем?

– Ты хочешь стать королевой? – улыбнулась Инге. 

– Я хочу быть при тебе, родная. Ты королева и Анна королева…

– Ну и я о том – она будет прекрасной королевой. А мы с тобой здесь. Нам слишком много нужно восполнить!

– Да, милая.

– Я согласна!

– Тогда договорились. Сделаем Анну королевой, пусть они с мужем царствуют, а ты ко мне перебирайся! Будем друг у друга бывать в гостях. Хотя мы и так ездим!

– Обязательно, милая!

Янке так хотелось побыть с сестренкой. Она предупредила мужа, что сегодня ему придется спать одному. Тот отнесся с пониманием.

– Не расстраивайся, дорогой. Мы с сестренкой редко видимся, так хочется поговорить. Просто побыть вместе. Да и потом, Эльза переедет сюда, чему я страшно рада.

– Я тоже рад, любимая!

Они поцеловались, и Янка вышла. Она постучалась к сестренке.

– Да, милая!

– Ты не будешь против, если я побуду с тобой? – робко спросила Инге, прикрывая за собой дверь.

– Только за! Обожаю тебя!

– Всегда поступлюсь личными отношениями ради тебя родной! Чтобы побыть вместе! Да ты и сама знаешь, золотко! – Инге обняла сестренку.

– Знаю, милая! Хорошо, что у тебя муж понимающий!

– Такой и задумывался, когда я сочиняла мир, – Янка прижалась к сестренке. – Жаль, что столько времени у нас потерялось из-за того, что дорога к тебе была закрыта…

– Жаль, да… Но мы все восполним!

– Обязательно, золотко! – и поцеловала.

А та ее в ответ. Они еще посидели, обнявшись. К сожалению, кровать была одна, но большая. Так что девчонки просто вспомнили детство. А что такого? Тем более и расставаться ну вот совсем не хотелось. Так и заснули, в обнимку…

4.

Близнецы давно выросли, перешли рубеж совершеннолетия, и близился момент исполнения Договора. Они только об этом и говорили. Реми настаивал на том, чтобы самому уйти. Рианна обижалась – что, девчонки второй сорт и не справятся? Брат говорил, что в семье одни дамы и он лишний, не вписывается.

– Почему ты решил, что лишний? – вступилась Янка. – У нас нет такого понятия – лишний!

– Я слыхал фразу «не представляем парней в нашей семье».

– И что? От кого ты это слышал? – строго спросила королева. – В любом случае, если это правда, мы готовы признать свою неправоту.

– С тетей Анной вы обсуждали, когда она ждала второго.

– Вполне может быть, прости нас. Просто привыкли, что в нашей семье одни девчонки. Но были бы рады любому! Ты сильно обиделся, Реми? – бабка-королева пригладила парню шевелюру.

– Маленького меня сильно задело. Вот и готовился в жертвы за всех, – а сейчас он, как маленький, прижался к бабушке.

Та обняла его:

– Просто знаешь, когда я жила в обычном мире, меня там много раз предавали, именно парни… Из-за них я была зла на весь мужской род. Только здесь я оттаяла, и твой дед вернул мне веру в людей!

– Понял. И все же готовлюсь к мужскому поступку.

Янка только улыбнулась уголком губ.

– Тебя уже не переубедить? Все-таки дай нам возможность защитить тебя, хотя бы магией!

– Буду рад. Ри, теперь не обижайся ты!

– Реми, а может, нам меняться? И как мы раньше не додумались! 

– Вы близнецы. Смерти вообще-то пофигу, кого из вас забирать. В Договоре написано – один из близнецов. Но нам бы хотелось, чтобы ни один из вас у Смерти не остался! – это уже крестная. 

– Так мы и будем по очереди! Полгода он, полгода я, поди плохо!

Старшие переглянулись: как им сказать, что если Смерть заберет одного, то его уже не выпустит?

– Думаете, он не согласится? Да не такой он и страшный, и тоже хочет познакомиться с нами обоими!

– Ну ладно, – вздохнула Эрика. – Только давайте о себе знать…

– Мама ваша права! – кивнула королева. – Не забывайте Семью!

– Никогда!

– Ри, но я иду первым! Или вместе на первый раз?

– Вместе первый раз, Реми! – кивнула принцесса.

– Хорошо!

– А теперь, молодые люди, позвольте провести обряд! – вступил Тони.

– Мы готовы.

Защиту на ребят решили сделать мощную, а потому привлекли еще колдунов из Семьи: лишняя Сила никогда не повредит. Все взялись за руки. Мощная защита окутала коконом обоих близнецов. Пусть они и были бессмертны, но мало ли что может случиться в мире Смерти… Кто же знает, что там вообще…

Ребята магами не были – отказались сразу. Тем не менее, были так же бессмертны, как и остальные члены Семьи. И порталы наводить тоже не умели. Это за них сделали бабка с дедом.

И вот они, мрачные чертоги… Вокруг была полутьма, сумрак. Висевшие по стенам факелы тускло освещали внутреннее убранство Бастиона Ужаса. Но собственно ужаса брат с сестрой не испытывали. Антураж был для особо впечатлительных.

– Есть тут кто? – окликнул Реми.

– Я есть, – и вот он, Мрачный Жнец. – Дети, вы даже вдвоем?

– Да, – ответил Реми, как самый мужественный.

– По одному мы не ходим… отец, – вторила принцесса.

– Рад вас видеть, вы удивительны! Но не хотите же вы остаться тут оба, я и одному-то не нужен…

– А… зачем мы тебе? Просто тупо некому спихнуть свои обязанности? Или предстоит большая война?

– Просто очень устал, могу и сломаться. И очень одинок, уж простите.

Рианна прищурилась. Судя по всему, у нее возникла идея:

– А… ты сам не мог бы… родить?

– Я? Каким образом? – опешил Смерть.

– Позови НЛО!

– Пока инопланетяне будут таскать меня в тарелочке, в мире живых начнется бардак!

– Ань, тут по-другому надо. Мама «залетела» через Инсименатор! Этот же прибор может «помочь» и отцу! – напомнил Реми. – Необязательно привлекать самих пришельцев!

– На меня может и не сработать, и вы же уже есть…

– Мы-то есть, мы можем навещать тебя тут. Но не всегда. Просто попробуй, ради научного интереса.

– А если не получится?

– Ну, не получится так не получится. Я же говорю, мы с Реми можем навещать тебя, по очереди!

– И помогать сможете? И на том спасибо.

– По мере сил – мы же не маги в традиционном понимании.

– Ну это-то здесь и не нужно.

Близнецы переглянулись.

– Мы согласны! Но нам нужно будет видеться и с близкими – с мамой и приемным отцом!

– Да, давайте составим расписание.

Все трое составили новый договор в трех экземплярах и подписали. Порядок посещений Бастиона устроил всех. Даже душевно все получалось. Реми выпросил себе «вахту» первый, на полгода. Ри вернулась к семье. Янка вздохнула, но приняла его выбор.

– Сами-то вы с братом как, довольны? Ты хоть представляешь принцип работы?

– Я пока нет, а Реми да…

– Дело в том, что придется собирать души умерших и доставлять туда, где им место, Рианна! – совершенно серьезно проговорила бабка-королева. – Это немного похоже на… валькирий. Только те собирали погибших в бою и приводили их в Асгард.

– Ну, звучит не слишком страшно…

– Но это же нехилая такая нагрузка на психику! Справишься? Хотя, что я спрашиваю – ты же нашей породы! – улыбнулась Янка и обняла внучку.

– Конечно, должна справиться!

– Если что, мы поможем! Все!

– Спасибо, родные! Говорят, самое трудное решить, когда забирать человека или зверика, а когда отпустить.

– Да, выбор порой тяжелый… Но я знаю, ты справишься!

– Спасибо, я тоже надеюсь.

Пришло время, и уже Рианне принимать тяжкое бремя выбора и подменить брата. Она не боялась. Расставаться только жаль с семьей, да и то их куда жальче, чем себя.

– Мы тебя всегда дождемся, Ри! – заверили родители и все близкие.

Она и не сомневалась. Жаль, брата мало повидала, только при пересменке, зато со Смертью наговорится. У них много вопросов друг к другу. Так и уходили по очереди, исполняли свою миссию. Вроде всех все устраивало.

На другой стороне наблюдали за происходящим. И уже устали обалдевать.

– Ну и отжигают… двойнички наши, – хмыкнула принцесса, пялясь в зеркало.

– Сестренка, отдохни хоть уже…

– Да, наверно надо. Потому что ничего нового уже не увижу…

– Пора-пора. У них там, милая, будет хороший конец для всех, даже для Смерти.

– Вот именно, солнышко! Ну это ж надо – «залететь» от Смерти… Я бы об этом не додумалась даже под действием настойки мухомора!

– Они тоже нечаянно, то есть она, Эрика… Хотя, милая, говорят, что Смерть влекла людей и будет влечь…

– Да уж… Хорошо, что в этом случае Смерть оказалась более благоразумной, – Янка приобняла сестренку. – Пусть у них все будет хорошо…

Эльза положила голову ей на плечо:

– Обязательно будет, милая!

Они так и стояли, обнявшись. И тихо радовались за тех, других


End file.
